


A Deadly Sin

by Daryls_darling



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryls_darling/pseuds/Daryls_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth tries to save Carol when all of a sudden the hospital is broken into by intruders. Beth chooses to stay with Carol and help protect her incase anything happens. Carol and Beth hide out together in the corner until they are safe. They hear a knock at the door to find a pleasant surprise. Daryl is forced to choose between Beth and Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deadly Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending to Season 5 episode 8
> 
> This is my first fanfic I have ever written. Let me know what you like, and what I should improve on. 
> 
> Thank you to my BETA Brianne Gilbert, for taking time to review my work.

"Here is the key, it is on the top shelf". Dawn gives the key to Beth in hopes of finding the medicine that will help Carol survive. Beth runs as fast as she can hoping to save Carol’s life. She struggles to open the cabinet, but she finally gets it. Beth runs to find Carol.

She sneaks into the room to find Carol there still unconscious. She grabs a needle, slowly pours the drug into it, and injects the medicine into Carols vein. Beth knows that Carol isn't doing well, but she knows that if she saves her it will help the group come together again. Despite Beth’s personal feelings towards Carol, she knows that Carol was one of the original members of the group so she wants to do her best to keep Carol alive. Both Carol and Beth know that they have been competing for Daryl’s affection since Rick’s group showed up at the farm. 

Beth sits by Carol’s bedside and hears a loud noise. Dawn rushes into the room and warns Beth that there are intruders inside the hospital safety gates. Beth panics because Carol is still asleep. She shakes her as hard as she can screaming her name. Another guard rushes into the room and tells Dawn that two of the security guards have been shot, and there is a group of seven men and women that are making their way through the building. If they make it past the stairs in the 8th ward corridor there is no way that they will be able to stop them. More gunshots are fired and Dawn insists that all guards and patients form in the hospital cafeteria. 

The second guard leaves the room and Beth, Dawn and Carol are the only ones remaining. "We need to unhook Carol from the life-support machines now," says Dawn. "Her vitals aren't stable, this could kill her," yells Beth. "I don't give a fuck," says Dawn, "I've supported you and provided you with the medicines you need to keep your friend alive. All of this is against our survival policy and I am doing you a fucking favor! Unhook her now, or leave her.” 

Beth leaves Carol and follows Dawn to the cafeteria where all of the guards are located. “Here, everyone take a weapon,” says the first guard frantically. “What about Carol” Beth says, “We need to make sure she has a weapon, please let me go check on her.” “If you leave right now you are done, we will not let you back in, we will lock the doors and you and your useless friend can figure something out.” Beth contemplates staying in the safety of the guards, but then she hears another gun shot from below. Beth knows what the right choice is. 

When Beth returns to Carol’s room, she notices that Carol is awake, but she is still dizzy and groggy. “Beth is that you?” This is the first time that Carol has opened her eyes, “Where am I,” says Carol. “You’re in the hospital Carol, you’re safe with me.” “Well where are the others”, says Carol, “Where did they go! Last I remember I was with Daryl, is he ok?” “I am not sure, the guards said that you were alone when they found you, dehydrated and unconscious. They said that you were lucky they found you, they saved your life Carol.” 

Carol lies in bed and thinks of the last night her and Daryl shared together. It was just the two of them reminiscing about the days before the walkers, their life stories, and the future that the two of them could share together. She misses all of him, his hair, his eyes, and the way that he makes her feel. She remembers how terrible her husband was to her and how she lost faith in all men until she met Daryl. She knows that Daryl has had a rough past, but he is the type of man that would never treat her wrong and would always be by her side. A tear rolls down her face. 

“Carol are you ok?” says Beth. “Yes, it is just the pain from my head.” 

“Do you think that Daryl and the others will find us?” says Carol. “Yeah,” Beth responds. 

The two sit there quietly for a moment. Beth is reminded of how much she dislikes Carol. She gets upset when Daryl is always mentioned and thinks of how she shouldn’t have to compete with a widowed fifty-year old whore. Beth has always tried her best to befriend Carol, but her own jealousy always wins out. It disgusts Beth to think about the fact that Daryl and Carol have fucked. The images of Daryl inside of Carol, thrusting, and moaning make Beth want to puke. She wonders how someone so old and loose can appeal to a man like Daryl when he has the option of being with a girl with a young tight body. 

Beth’s thoughts are quickly halted when she hears pounding footsteps, doors slamming, and shouts from the cafeteria. “Beth, what is going on,” says Carol. “The intruders are here we need to keep calm. I have a gun and will protect us if anything happens, trust me Carol.” Carol trusts Beth, but is reminded of the issues they have had in the past. She knows that Beth would never do anything to intentionally hurt her, but if both of their lives were on the line, Carol knows how Beth would react. Carol has always viewed Beth as a nice young girl, who sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her. She understands that this world is cruel, but Carol thinks that Beth can sometimes be too impulsive. 

Beth takes the IV out of Carol’s arm, and instructs her to get in the far corner of the room away from the door. In Carol’s current state, she has no choice but to fully abide by Beth’s orders. She knows she is too weak and currently weaponless. They turn the lights off and sit close together in the corner. 

“We will be ok,” says Beth trying to comfort Carol. Beth knows that this is the right thing to do. Despite their differences, Beth feels like Carol would do the same thing for her if they were in opposite roles. 

Just then, Carol and Beth hear a shout in the hallway. “Where are you? Beth, where are you?” Beth recognizes the voice as Officer Ellerstein, Dawn’s right hand man. Beth opens the door and finds Officer Ellerstein in the hall. “What happened? Where is everybody? Did we kill the intruders?” asks Beth. “Not exactly, I need you and Carol now,” says Ellerstein. “Wait tell me what is going on,” orders Beth. “I said grab your fucking friend and let’s go.” Beth goes back in the room and tells Carol the new plan. “We have to go.” Beth helps Carol to her feet and supports her as they follow Officer Ellerstein to the cafeteria. 

As they approach the cafeteria, they hear many muffled voices. As they get closer Beth begins to recognize the voices. Rick…Michonne…and Daryl. Officer Ellerstein opens the double doors to the cafeteria and Beth sees her old friends faces for the first time in weeks. Immediately guns are drawn preventing Beth and Carol to join the others as Dawn and the other officers realize that they are part of the group. 

“It all makes sense,” says Dawn. “I knew that there was more to this than what it seemed.” “I told you,” says Rick in a snarl. “It’s a simple exchange. Two of your officers for those two,” as he points at Beth and Carol. “But it means much more to you to have those two back than it does for me,” says Dawn. “Here is the new offer. You can have one of them and we get my two men.” “No fucking way,” says Rick. “That is not what we had planned.” “Wait,” says Daryl speaking for the first time since the encounter…

“Take me,” he responds to Dawn. A smile spreads across Dawn’s face, “Take you?” she says. "Daryl no!", screams Beth and Carol together in unison. Officer Ellerstein lets the two girls go while Dawn grabs Daryl tightly. 

“No,” screams Beth, “That is not fucking fair.” Tears stream down her face and she falls to her knees as she realizes that Daryl has given himself up for the two girls. Carol, weak and tired approaches Dawn and says, "If you take him, you take me too." Beth remains on the ground scared and confused, afraid that she will never be able to see Daryl again. In an instant Beth pulls out the gun from the back of her pants and shoots twice. The first bullet hits Dawn in the chest as she crumples to the ground while the second bullet lands neatly in Carol’s temple. The blood sprays from Carol’s head to Daryl’s chest. There are screams from everyone in the room, as the realization sinks in that Beth has killed one of her own people. 

“What have you done!” screams Daryl. Beth drops the gun to the floor and Michonne rushes forward to grab her before any more damage can be done. Daryl’s cries can be heard over everyone else as he holds Carol’s limp body. “No. No, this isn’t real.” Daryl lays Carol to the ground and stands to his feet. Beth has never seen Daryl look like this before. With Carol’s blood splattered on his clothes and face, tears streaming down his cheeks, and his muscles clenched, he looks like a wild animal. 

“How could you do this Carol, to her, to me, to the group?” says Daryl as he approaches her. Daryl has always been one of the strong ones in the group. Seeing him cry made Beth realize what she has done. "I need you Daryl, I can't go any longer without you," says Beth, "This was the only way that I could make sure that you would choose me." "Beth I am not worried about that right now! You killed her, you killed Carol." Beth looks at the rest of the group and sees their emotions flooding out of them. All of the work that they have done to keep each other alive and she ruined it in a split second. "I'm sorry," she says.In a swift moment Beth releases herself from Michonne’s grip and grabs the gun lying on the floor. She pulls the cold metal trigger as she points the gun straight toward her brain.


End file.
